Black Yoshi
Black Yoshi is the secondary antagonist of the SuperMarioLogan series. He is one of Mario's best friends and Yoshi's cousin. He is voiced by Lance Thirtyacre. Role as a character Black Yoshi is mostly a villain, but he is sometimes an anti-hero. After Mama Luigi, the show's former deuteragonist was killed off because of his voice actor leaving, Black Yoshi served as a replacement as the deuteragonist of the series despite being mostly antagonistic. But, nowadays, he is the secondary antagonist of the series. History According the real ID in Black Yoshi's Birthday!, he was born on October 23, 1992. Black Yoshi is a gangster who likes to play Call of Duty, drink grape Kool-Aid and eat KFC and Popeye's fried chicken, watermelon, a stereotype of African Americans. He also speaks in Ebonics (or African American Vernacular English). He is also the announcer for the SuperMarioLogan Theme Song. In fact, he appeared the longest in the theme song. Black Yoshi also calls Bowser "Boozer". In older videos, Black Yoshi did not wear the shoes he currently wears. He also appears in some Puppet Pals videos. Personality Black Yoshi is a violent, homicidal, mean, evil, arrogant and aggressive yoshi who kills people and steals things. He commits crimes and does other bad things. He is also unintelligent, another aspect of being a stereotype of African Americans. Despite being a flagitious and wicked criminal, he still has good intentions since he saved Mario from Peach attacking him and he treats Chef Pee Pee nicely and he is shown to be extremely nice to people until they make him angry. He hates it when people touch his Call of Duty. In newer videos, Black Yoshi acts whiny and immature and has became less violent and cruel, but still continues to commit crimes. An example of him whining and being immature is when he begs Mario to do stuff for him. Forms *A ghost. *White Yoshi. Xbox Live gamer tags * MidnightChocolate69 (formerly) * BlackerThanAfrica (formerly) * PurpleKoolAidInDaHood (currently) Trivia *Since Black Yoshi was forced to pay Child Support in Black Yoshi's in Trouble, It is possible that he has children. *Although Yoshis are adorable, Black Yoshi is not adorable since he is a criminal. *His song is called "Not to cray" by Huma Huma. *When Black Yoshi falls into the sewers along with Beer when the flood has been finished in Puppet Pals, that could be a reference to the 2016 musical Illumination film, Sing when Mike falls into the sewers when the flood has been finished. Gallery Black Yoshi and his gun.jpg|Black Yoshi with his gun BlackYoshi.jpg|Black Yoshi with his silver chain Beer sleeping in the sewers.PNG|Black Yoshi's despair in the sewers as his Xbox move by the sewers water and the console lands on Beer. Navigation Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:YouTube Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Revived Category:Anti-Villain Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Gangsters Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:In Love Category:Titular Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Ensemble Category:Karma Houdini Category:Imprisoned Category:Dimwits Category:Extortionists Category:Embezzlers